This invention relates to a method for the fluorometric determination of the concentrations of substances, such as gases or liquids, contained in a sample, using fluorescent indicators whose fluorescence intensity is reduced or quenched by the substances to be tested. The invention further relates to an apparatus for implementing this method, the apparatus including a sample chamber provided with fluorescent indicators in which the sample containing the test substances is placed, the fluorescence intensity of the fluorescent radiation which is excited in the above indicators by a light source being diminishable or quenchable by the substances to be tested.
An object of the present invention is to design a method and an apparatus for the fluorometric determination of one or more substance concentrations by means of fluorescent indicators which need no longer be specific to the test substances, thus permitting different substances to be measured simultaneously using fluorescent indicators that may be chosen arbitrarily. A main object is the determination of concentration ratios or other ratios of interest between two given concentrations.